Spenser Wolff
Spenser Wolff was an analyst working for CTU Los Angeles during the opening hours of Day 5. Spenser was brought into CTU after the events that took place in Day 4, and he served under Chloe O'Brian and Edgar Stiles in comm. Before Day 5 Spenser Wolff was hired by CTU Los Angeles four months before the events of Day 5 and was assigned a Level 3 clearance as part of his job as an intelligence analyst. At some point, Spenser wrote an infiltration code that took CTU four months to hack. Shortly after he was hired, White House Chief of Staff Walt Cummings contacted him and convinced him of helping him with an alleged Internal Affairs investigation into CTU mandated by the White House. Spenser was supposed to monitor that everything at CTU proceeded according to the rules. As part of the agreement, Cummings gave Spenser a Level 5 clearance. The night before Day 5, Spenser spent it with Chloe O'Brian. Day 5 after spending the night together.]] After spending the night together, Chloe abruptly woke Spenser up. Chloe started complaining that they shouldn't be dating, but Spenser tried to convince her that it was ok. As they were getting ready, Spenser approached her and tried to convince her on seeing him again. They were about to kiss, when they both got a page from CTU, telling them to come in. President David Palmer was assassinated in the penthouse apartment of his brother Wayne. CTU was leading the investigation in finding the killer. After arriving at CTU, Jepson briefed Spenser about two former CTU agents were also hit. Edgar Stiles informed him that the agents were Michelle Dessler and Tony Almeida. Michelle was killed in the blast and Tony was critically wounded. Edgar told him that Buchanan had them looking for any connection between them and sent him the information to his computer. When Chloe didn't arrive at CTU, Edgar began to worry and asked Spenser if he knew anything. At first, Spenser refused having seen her, but as Edgar told him he would ask Adamson to put a trace on her cell, Spenser assured Edgar that Chloe was fine and confessed that he was with her a half hour earlier. Eventually CTU learned that Palmer's killer was Jack Bauer, who was thought to have been killed 18 months earlier. As Buchanan briefed his staff, Curtis Manning informed that they had evidence that Chloe might've been involved in Jack's fake death, along with Tony and Michelle. When Buchanan told them they hadn't been able to contact Chloe, Edgar told him that Spenser had assured him she was okay and had prevented him from putting a trace on her cell. Edgar then put the blame on Spenser if anything happened to Chloe. Buchanan stopped their arguing and told Spenser to tell Adamson to put a trace on Chloe's phone. As they continued to work on the search for Bauer, Spenser was having trouble with his security clearance. He informed Edgar about it and he gave him Chloe's security code instead. When Spenser tried to use the code, he told Edgar that the system wouldn't let him in. Edgar checked it out and realized it was because Chloe was asking the CTU servers remotely. Edgar and Spenser then informed Buchanan about it. When Chloe helped Jack escape from Wayne Palmer's penthouse, she was brought into CTU. Edgar and Spenser looked on as she was being brought handcuffed into the building. Some minutes later, Spenser was notified of the hostage crisis at the Ontario Airport and he went up to Buchanan's office to notify him. Bill orders to raise the alert level to 4 and tells Spenser to have Curtis chopper and other tactical units redirected to the airport. He also asks him to send the schematics of the airport to Jack Bauer, who happened to be in the airport when the terrorists arrived. Spenser managed to send them to Jack and informed Bill about it. When the leader of the terrorists, Anton Beresch, started transmitting a live broadcast, Buchanan asked Spenser to put it on the screen. After 9:30am, Spenser went to Chloe and she asked him help in configuring Jack's cellphone to emit a different signal. Knowing that Chloe was working outside of protocol, he refused to. However, Chloe pleaded to him arguing that he was the best working with bandwidth processing at CTU, and he agreed to help her. Eventually, he helped Chloe find the manufacturer of one of the detonators for the explosive vests of the terrorists, so that Jack could detonate one of them from his cellphone to buy some time. Spenser was coordinating the raid at the airport with Edgar and Chloe, when Lynn McGill arrived. After introducing himself to Chloe and asking for Bill Buchanan, Spenser asked Chloe if she didn't know who McGill was. Chloe told him she didn't but ordered him to go to work. Later, as Lynn kept asking Chloe for several things, she argued to Spenser how he was slowing things down. Spenser told him that was his style and that he usually fired 20% of his staff after a few weeks at a new job. After the hostage situation was handled by CTU, Spenser asked Chloe O'Brian what she needed him to do. She rebuked him and told him to check the task list. Angry by the way she talked to him, he tried to respond, but she dismissed him. Spenser left furious and headed to the server room. While there, he answered a call from Walt Cummings. Cummings asked him about Jack Bauer, and Spenser told him he was on his way. Walt then told Wolff that dealing with Bauer was a priority, and instructed Spenser to clear an entrance for someone he would send to deal with the situation. Shortly after 11:30am, Spenser was again in the server room tracking Jack through the security servers. At this point, Chloe walked in and he changed the screen. Chloe apologized to him for the way she treated him earlier, but he assured her it was okay and walked out. He then went to the security checkpoint where Hank, the man sent by Cummings, was trying to get past. Security guard Hugo had told Hank he wasn't in the manifest, but Spenser told him he had called him and forgot to put him in the manifest. After clearing security, Spenser led Hank to the server room and told him where he could find the information regarding Jack Bauer. As Hank assembled a pistol from his toolcase, Spenser left. About 10 minutes after that, Spenser noticed his workstation was locked and asked Edgar Stiles if he knew what was happening. Edgar told him he couldn't do anything, but at this moment, two security guards approached and asked Spenser to come with them. He tried to stall them saying he was too busy, but they told him Edgar had been authorized to take his workload. Angry, he asked Edgar if he knew about it, and Edgar told him he was informed. The guards then led Spenser into a holding cell where Buchanan and Chloe were waiting. They informed him they knew he had been accessing classified protocols without authorization during the four months he had been there. Although he tried to deny it, Buchanan insisted. At one point, Chloe exploded claiming he had slept with her just to use her. As Bill pulled her away, Spenser tried to disregard her claims and demanded a lawyer. Buchanan refused to call a lawyer and kept on pressing him. At this point, Edgar walked in and showed Buchanan that Spenser was tracking Jack through the surveillance cameras earlier. Spenser then told them he was just following orders. They all then left to warn Jack. Before 12:00pm, Jack came in the holding cell and grabbed Spenser, showing him the dead body of Hank on the surveillance cameras. After telling him Hank was a professional hitman, Spenser got scared and told him the man was only supposed to tap the servers. He then confessed he was part of an Internal Affairs investigation of CTU by the White House, recruited by Walt Cummings. He finally admitted that it was Cummings who requested him to let Hank in. Despite not knowing Cummings' involvement with the terrorist's, Chloe and Buchanan were furious with Spenser and had him fired, then brought to Holding. However, at 1:21pm, Chloe realized he might need Spenser's help to break into the security system at Jacob Rossler's apartment. After Buchanan agreed, a security guard brought Spenser to the CTU main floor and Chloe told him to take station 3. Spenser thanked her for having him reinstated, but she told him she only did it because they needed him, and not because she had forgiven him. Spenser tried to explain himself, but Chloe said she didn't care. After Jack and Curtis arrived at the site, Spenser led him through the security system and managed to disable the cameras for them to sneak by. After they managed to reach the penthouse, Spenser updated Jack on Rossler's position, who was on the move. Eventually, CTU managed to detain Rossler. Spenser continued compiling surveillance protocols for CTU. At around 1:44pm, Chloe walked up to him and told him to send all his work to Edgar. When he asked why, she told him Edgar would be finishing up that task and that he didn't work there anymore since his reinstatement was temporary. Spenser argued that there's still a lot to do, but Chloe told him they pulled people from Division to cover. Two guards came up and escorted Spenser out of the premises. Live appearances See also Category:Characters Category:Day 5 characters Category:CTU personnel Category:CTU intelligence agents Category:Sentox conspirators Category:Moles Category:Living characters